A Ghost of an Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ghostfreak has lost his spirit, Rachel and Sasha help him by celebrating who he is.


**A request story guestsurprise has done for me! Thank you, Amiga!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were having a wonderful day. They spent the day shopping and having a picnic in the park. The day couldn't have been any better for them, but someone was not having a good time.

As the girls walked past the living room, they noticed Ghostfreak sadly looking out the window as the sun was going down.

"Hey there," Sasha greeted.

"Ghostfreak, what's up?" Rachel smiled. He turned to them gently and gave them a little wave with one of his tentacles. They knew something was wrong because he always greeted them with a smile.

Although it was hard to tell due to having a single eye for a face. But the girls knew something was wrong.

"Ghostfreak?" Sasha said, now coming forward. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Came the sad response.

"Ghostfreak, come on…talk to us," Rachel prodded gently.

"Nothing is wrong, guys." The ghostly alien said, now floating up and he was about to leave but the girls blocked his path.

"Come here you!" Sasha said, now wrapping her arms around him playfully.

"You're not leaving just yet," Rachel grinned, now nuzzling him softly on his face and making him smile.

"G-Guys c'mon cut it out," he chuckled as the girls now sat him down and continued to nuzzle his face, making him giggle and laugh. It was amazing how these girls were fearless with him. To think, they were terrified of Ghostfreak when they first met.

After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Now c'mon you. I think you need to cheer up and go out and do something you enjoy." Rachel grinned.

"Yeah! Like going and scaring someone!" Sasha giggled.

"That's just it! I can't do that and that's why I feel so down." Ghostfreak explained grimly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, a few Plumbers said that I scare people too much and that I'm not scary anymore." He continued.

"WHAT?!" Rachel hissed.

"That's ridiculous!" Sasha growled.

"But I think that's true though. I always scare people and perhaps I do it too much." He said sadly.

"Well, I think it's true not to overdo it. But Ghostfreak, you always know when to stop." Sasha added.

"I agree. And I think that you shouldn't let them get to you!" Rachel said in a determined manner!

"Well…"

"And now no more frowns," Sasha smiled, now gently tickling him on his tummy.

"H-HEY!" Ghostfreak laughed before going intangible.

"Excellent! And after we're done here, we're gonna have a little ghost party to cheer you up!" Rachel giggled, now wiggling her fingers on his neck.

"A ghost party?" the Ectonurite questioned.

"Yeah! I know of an old house on our uncle's property! We can have the party there!" Sasha chirped. After a few minutes, they stopped and he levitated above them, his tentacles wiggling in happiness.

"That is a great idea girls! Let's go!" Ghostfreak grinned, now picking them up and flying to the supply closet to get some party supplies.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasha and Rachel were dressed up in white sheets and definitely looked like the cutest ghosts you've ever seen.

"Ok! I have the ghostly goopey pudding and the skeleton cookies!" Sasha smiled.

"Awesome! And I have the pizza just the way he likes it!" Rachel smiled, now pointing to the cute bug-shaped olives and the sausages that were shaped like eyeballs.

It was just the three of them, but they were having the time of their lives! Ghostfreak would fly them all around the room, dance to spooky music, and acting like ghosts!

"Oooooooohhh!" Rachel wailed.

"Not bad. A little more from the chest though. Like this," Ghostfreak cleared his throat. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Rachel shivered. "Wow! That was very scary, Ghostfreak!"

Ghostfreak proudly puffed his chest. They would run around acting like ghosts, booing and wailing and moaning. It was like an early Halloween party.

Both girls were giggling and Ghostfreak was having fun sneaking up on them from time to time and spooking them. But they got their revenge on him by one of them keeping his attention while the other snuck up behind him and…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ghostfreak jumped, now feeling Sasha pull his tail. He turned and his eye narrowed mischievously. "I'm going to get you both for that!" He smirked, now pinning them down under him and tickling them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

But after a few minutes, he stopped and gently covered their mouths.

"Shhh, I hear something." Ghostfreak whispered. He then floated to the window and growled, now seeing some robbers trying to break in. "Girls, there are robbers outside. I need you both to hide in that closet and keep out of sight."

"B-But Ghostfreak…" Sasha started.

"No, this time you can't help. They may have weapons and I don't want you guys getting hurt." He soothed, now gently guiding them to the closet. Once they were safe, he laughed evilly and went invisible as the robbers just broke in!

"Hurry up and grab something!" A guy growled.

"I can't just grab anything! This place is loaded!" The other robber chuckled. As they began to fill their bags with other stuff, they suddenly heard deadly laughter ringing through the halls.

"WOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"W-What was that?!" One of them squeaked, now feeling afraid.

"N-Nothing, keep going!" The other said, trying to be brave.

"YOU HAVE ENTERED MY DOMAIN!" A horrible voice wailed. They then heard more maniacal laughter and they started screaming as Ghostfreak materialized in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, now tripping over each other.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL VE MY PRISONERS HERE! FOREVER!" Ghostfreak continued evilly.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The robber screamed, now running as fast as he could to the door.

"But what about the loot?!" the braver one asked, still sweating feverishly as Ghostfreak floated closer.

"I will make you a deal…" Ghostfreak whispered evilly.

"W-What?!" the robber weakly responded, now about to pass out.

"You can keep the loot if I can keep your souls! HAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ghostfreak laughed to the heavens. The braver one screamed so loud that the girls winced from their hiding spots and saw them run out the door and into the night. Once they were gone, they came out of their hiding spots and hugged Ghostfreak tightly.

"You girls alright?" he cooed, now gently kissing them on their foreheads.

"We're fine thanks to you!" Rachel said.

"You saved us and this house! You see Ghostfreak?! Those Plumbers were wrong about you! If you didn't scare those thieves away, we would have been robbed and possibly harmed!" Sasha explained.

Ghostfreak thought for a moment and then realized that she was right! If he didn't scare them off, his loved ones would have been in danger. He hadn't lost his touch at all!

"You girls are wonderful. Thanks for having my back!"

"You're welcome buddy! Now on with the party!" Rachel cheered, now running to turn on some music. For the rest of the night, they enjoyed pizza, treats, and each other's company. Nothing was better than family and a good night of fun.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it RD! This was for you!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! I did a few touches, but you did a fantastic job! This was an awesome story! :D**


End file.
